Pooh's Egg
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: Pooh finds an odd rock. Little does he know the truth about it... Rated for possible mild violence.
1. The Finding of the Egg

One day Pooh was walking in the Hundred-Acre-Woods. Then suddenly he tripped on a very odd, bright, and colorfu lrock. "Piglet and I will share this treasure!" he cried. "Christopher Robin said a treasure was like a shiny rock with a lot of color!"And he picked it up and ran at top speed to Piglet's house.

"Oh Pooh! What a beautiful rock!" Piglet was totally admiring of the rock. Pooh just panted and tried to catch his breath. He then got up and looked at Piglet with joy in his shiny, black eyes.

"I know, it's terrific! We can keep it!" Pooh started to dance a happy, happy dance. He touched the rock, then furrowed his brow in confusion. "The rock is _moving_!"

"How can that be?" cried Piglet. "Maybe we should show it to Christopher Robin. He's so smart!" Pooh agreed, and they ran off to show the rock to the boy.

* * *

Christopher Robin looked for a long time at the rock. Finally, he spoke. "This is not a rock. It's an egg!" The two animals were shocked, and nearly fainted dead away right then and there. They couldn't believe it! Then, Pooh started to worry. 

"Is it a Woozle egg, Christopher Robin?" he asked in worry. "I don't want a Woozle!" An image of a Woozle creeping through trees, snatching honey, haycorns, thistles, and carrots from the residents popped into his head.

"Or a Heffalump!" added Piglet. He shivered in fright at the thought of a large Heffalump stomping through his beloved wood, trampling houses, knocking down trees, and roaring.

"I don't know," said Christopher Robin. "But I don't think Woozles and Heffalumps have eggs." The two friends sighed with relief. Their wood was safe! Or so they thought...

* * *

**That night...**

The egg, sitting on a cushion, started to shake. Slowly, it cracked open and a wet-looking little animal tumbled out. It blinked its fierce, raptor-like eyes, and stretched its hind legs. Shaking its tail, it started to explore its new surroundings. A low growl sounded from its throat. Suddenly, a loud, thrumming sound roared in its ears. It squealed, and ducked into the first hiding place it saw. It stayed there, shivering with pure terror.

* * *

**Next morning...**

"The egg hatched?" cried Pooh. Sure enough, fragments of shell lay all around, and a trail of yolk led from the egg. Piglet instantly hid behind Christopher Robin. He was scared and wouldn't hide it! Who knew what sort of creature had hatched from the egg? Old enough to crawl away, probably to hatch a plot of some sort...

"Chirp?" A little eagle head poked out from behind the couch. Christopher Robin instantly walked over.

"It's okay, come on out."

"Chrowwwl!" It clambered over the edge, and all three gasped. The creature had the body of a lion cub, but the wings and head of an eagle chick. Later, closer inspection would reveal that its front legs were like eagle legs and its tail tuft was made of feathers.It pecked at the boy's fingers, then chirp-growled again. It opened its beak, revealing small fangs. Suddenly, it hiccuped, releasing a small mist.

"Let's take him to Owl!" said Pooh. "He's so wise, he can spell Tuesday!" So the crew skipped off to Owl's house, to find out what the baby animal was and what he ate. Then they'd take him to Kanga so that they could feed him what he liked!

* * *

"Hmmmmmmmm..." said Owl. "I think he is a garyphon." 

"I don't like it," said Piglet. "Let's call him a garyph for short."

"Garyph! What a name!" said Pooh. "Let's call him that!"

"What will he eat?" asked Christopher Robin.

"Moss," said Owl, "that grows in the deepest, darkest caves. One piece will last him for the rest of his life. While you hunt for the moss, he may drink Extract of Malt or eat Condensed Milk."

"Then we shall find him the moss he needs. Garyph shall live happily in the Hundred-Acre Woods." Piglet's tone was solemn, and a sign of his growing maturity.

So, the journey began. After getting lots and lots of Extract of Malt and Condensed Milk from Kanga, and putting it in Christopher Robin's backpack, the odd group set off on a journey.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Overall Commentory: **Whoa! This turned out very different from my original plans. If you're wondering, it was supposed to be a dragon egg, and the story was to be set in the Hundred-Acre Woods while they tried to keep him out of trouble. However, now they're on a mission...just as exciting...even more.

**Key Points/Semi-spoilers:**  
1. Note the mist coming from Garyph's beak.  
2. Yes, Piglet's maturity will pop up later. He's growing up, and I want to show it!  
3. The Preview is not of the next chapter.  
4. Tigger wants his Extract of Malt!

**Preview:  
**Garyph roared, eyes glowing red. No monster would threaten his good friends!


	2. The Coming of the Heffalump

The gang hiked through the forest, trying to ignore the growing darkness. Garyph whimpered a little as he snuggled into Piglet. Piglet was scared too, but he figured that, being older, he should try to be brave.

"Don't cry, little Garyph, I will protect you..."

* * *

"HORRRRRRREAAAA!" A giant Heffalump crashed through the trees! It bent down and grabbed Pooh in its trunk, then ran away, giant footsteps echoing through the foliage. The other two were stunned. (Ow! Okay Garyph-I meant three!) Garyph quickly squawked and looked in the direction the monster had run, clearly torn with burrowing into the safety of Piglet's chest and flying after the Heffalump to rescue Pooh. 

Christopher Robin was already running through the big path left in the foliage. Piglet decided to follow. After all, he didn't want to be stranded alone... he hated that! Garyph, having snuggled so close to Piglet, had no choice but to be dragged along, blinking slightly.

* * *

"Ho-ho!" said the Heffalump. "So what do we have here?" 

Pooh decided not to answer. It was _probably_ safer. In most cases, this was true. In this case, it was not.

"ANSWER ME!" roared the giant monster as it shook Pooh up and down, up and down, up and down, up and...you get the idea.

Pooh gulped. "Help."

* * *

Piglet was trying to follow Christopher Robin, but it was getting harder and harder to catch up. Soon, the little pig was lost. He trembled in fear. The paths here were wider, and he could no longer see the trail of the Heffalump. Garyph clung to Piglet, shaking violently, and causing Piglet to shake back and forth as well. The two were now shaking _extremely_ hard. 

Suddenly, a mouse squeaked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Piglet. Garyph screeched louder and the two of them ran/flew off in a panic. They didn't know where they were going, but they didn't care! They wanted to go anywhere but there!

* * *

"Piglet, maybe we should give Garyph some-Piglet?" asked Christopher Robin. He spun around, and gasped. "Oh no! Piglet! Garyph!" He started to run around frantically. "Piglet? Garyph? Where are you? This isn't funny! Just come out! 

"Oh great, now I have to find them," muttered the boy as he turned around. "I hope they didn't wander off the trail. That would be a disaster!" And he started to run. Pooh would have to hold out until they were found. He was a good bear, even if his head did have a little fluff in it. Really, he could probably hold off the Heffalump, perhaps by talking?

* * *

"So, what are y-y-you g-g-going to d-d-do with me?" asked Pooh. He was trembling hard as he stared at the Heffalump. 

"I'll eat you, of course! Ho-ho!" cried the Heffalump.

"Why do you want to eat me?" asked Pooh, trying to buy himself time.

The Heffalump paused. No other victim had asked this kind of question before. "W-w-welllll...BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" he answered in a soft rumble ending in a ferocious roar. Then he added, "Ho-ho!"

"Ummm..." said Pooh, "why do you say 'Ho-ho' so much?"

"Well...you see-I mean...oh...whatever!" growled the Heffalump loudly. "I will eat you right now so that you cannot buy yourself anymore time by asking these silly questions!

"But first, I must boil the water..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Overall Commentory: **The plot thickens! Everyone is getting seperated! What will they do? Ha-ha! Fear my almighty author powers!

**Key Points/Semi-spoilers:**  
1. Tigger _still_ wants his Extract of Malt!  
2. Piglet and Garyph _will _stay together! So don't worry! They'll have each other!

Well, that's all! TTFN!


End file.
